


fiana

by 4wholecats



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Broken Bones, Finn Leif and Nanna arrive at Fiana, Gen, Prompt: Broken Bones, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4wholecats/pseuds/4wholecats
Summary: "Can I ask what happened?” Eyvel slowed her approach, patting the horse as she stopped in front of Finn. He stared at her with a pained expression, blinking rapidly as he remained hunched on the saddle. Nanna piped up in his stead.“We were attacked on the road! I think he broke something- he said his chest hurts.”
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959316
Kudos: 10





	fiana

**Author's Note:**

> yesterday i gave finn nice things. today i break his bones. i am a cruel and merciless god.

Leif leapt off the horse as soon as they approached the gate to the small town, Nanna following his lead soon after. Finn, without the two children supporting him, slowly leaned forward on the horse until his face was buried in its mane. Leif shoved the reins into Nanna’s hand.

“I’m gonna go get help. You stay here, okay?”

Nanna nodded wordlessly, eyes full of worry and fear. Up on the horse, Finn looked up slightly, one hand still wrapped around his chest in a tense grasp.

“Don’t be c-conspicuous. If anyone grows suspicious, we leave,” he gasped, before falling back into the horse's mane once again. 

“Hurry!” Nanna whispered, and with that, Leif was off. 

He skidded into what was probably the ‘main square’ of the town with little fanfare. Villagers milled about their business with little regard for him, probably assuming he was just one of the local kids fooling around. He looked around wildly for any sign of a church or hospital, but saw nothing. This town was simply too small for such luxuries; most of the villagers probably dealt with their own illnesses and injuries with folk cures rather than holy magic. He ran to the nearest person. The hunched old woman looked up from her thoughts at the sight of the panicked child.

“Are there any healers in this town? Please, someone is terribly injured,” Leif sputtered out. The old woman looked at him in surprise.

“Nay, no clerics here- but Eyvel may be able to help! She and the freeblades can solve almost any problem,” she said, pointing a wrinkled finger towards a nearby house. Leif thanked her before rushing over and banging on the door with his fist. The noise drew the attention of some of the pedestrians, and the boy shrunk away sheepishly in response. He wasn’t supposed to draw attention to himself, but this was an emergency…

The lock clicked and the door opened, revealing a woman with wild blonde hair and a serious expression. She opened her mouth with furrowed brows, but before she could speak, Leif’s brain had already hit the ground running.

“Please, I need help! Someone is injured and I was told that you could help- you  _ are _ Eyvel, correct?”

“I am- injured, you say?” She reached somewhere beyond Leif’s field of vision, and returned holding a worn, orange coat. “Lead on, young man!”

He ran back through the streets, Eyvel in toe. When he glanced over his shoulder, he noticed that a burly man holding an axe had begun to follow them out of the town. They were attracting too much attention...

He caught sight of Nanna’s blonde head as he spun around a corner, slowing to a jog as the small group approached the gate. 

“Leif!”

“I got help!” He skidded to a stop in front of the horse, where Finn looked down at him with a pained expression. “I found someone...”

Eyvel took this opportunity to approach, along with the large men who had followed them. From his quick glance, Leif had assumed that the man was much older than he now appeared; he was really just a large teenager. Perhaps Eyvel’s son?

“Can I ask what happened?” Eyvel slowed her approach, patting the horse as she stopped in front of Finn. He only stared up at her with a pained expression, blinking rapidly as he remained hunched on the saddle. Nanna piped up in his stead.

“We were attacked on the road! I think he broke something- he said his chest hurts.”

“Chest pain… that’s never good…” Eyvel’s hand left the horse’s nose and motioned to the other man, who came to stand at her side. 

“Osian, help him down, would you?”

“Sure thing!” The teenager extended a hand to Finn, who reluctantly took it. With a gasped breath and several minutes of fumbling, he was soon standing on his own two feet, one hand still wrapped firmly around his chest, protecting his injuries.

“Can you walk?” Eyvel asked. Finn’s response was a whisper, breaths becoming shallow as his eyes squeezed shut.

“I’m… I’m not s-sure,” he said quietly. Eyvel was well within his personal space now.

“May I take a quick look?”

Finn nodded, looking at her tiredly. The woman coaxed his hand away from his injuries, replacing it with her own. Her pokes and prods were rewarded with quiet, pained sounds.

“Hm… Looks like a case of some broken ribs to me… Without a cleric, I’m afraid the only surefire cure is bedrest,” she hummed. Finn sagged as she withdrew her hand, folding in on himself like a house of cards. “I humbly request that you come with me; I have an extra bed in my home. I’m sure you children are exhausted as well… let's see if we can’t get some food into you, hm?”

Nanna and Leif looked towards their guardian expectantly. They had been offered similar forms of shelter in the past, but usually Finn declined. The less they existed in the minds of others, the better. But given the current situation, the group didn’t seem to have much of a choice-

“That would be… appreciated.” Finn said, meeting Eyvel’s eyes with an exhausted glance. Behind him, the children beamed; hot food and warm beds were a luxury.

The group moved slowly through the streets, attracting little attention despite their slow pace. Nanna crept up beside Finn as they walked, reaching out to hold the free hand that dangled at his side. He took it, guiding the children along after Eyvel, who led the way further into town. Their horse was surrendered to Osian, who promised it’s safe delivery to the stable. He disappeared down a bend in the road, leaving the rest of the party to shuffle along on their own. 

“Here we are,” Eyvel shouldered open the door and held it wide for Finn, who peered inside warily. The children glanced around curiously at the décor, eventually laying eyes on a girl about their age, playing with dolls on the carpet.

“Mareeta, we have guests! Why don’t you go ahead and get some soup started,” Eyvel said, and the girl gave a wide grin. Her front tooth was missing, and she had bandages on her knees and elbows; the perfect picture of a rough-and-tumble village youth. 

“Sure!” She bounded to her feet, darting forward towards the group. She grabbed Nanna’s hand in her own, tugging the girl forward. Nanna looked back at her father in surprise and alarm, unsure of what to do.

“You can go. It’s fine,” Finn gave her an empty smile, and with that, the children were whisked away towards the back of the house. 

“She’s a rowdy one, but she’s responsible for her age. I can assure you that no harm will come to your kids while they’re with her,” Eyvel said, closing and locking the door as Finn finally steps into the house. 

“I trust you.” 

“I’m honored to hear it,” Eyvel put a light hand on Finn’s shoulder, steering him in the direction of the spare bed. “Please don’t take offence, but you don’t seem like the easily trusting type.” She opened the door to the spare room, and when Finn didn’t follow her inside, she looked at him expectantly. He looked at her, confusion masking the exhaustion and pain.

“Seem like?”

“I really don’t mean it in a bad way, I assure you.”

“No, I mean-” He wavered slightly as he passed the threshold, allowing Eyvel to guide him to the bed. “I mean… do you not recognize me? We know each other.”

The woman in orange helped Finn remove his shoes, looking at him curiously all the while.

“I don’t believe we’ve ever met before… where would you know me from?”

Finn looked exasperated.

“We both fought in the war. With Lord Sigurd. You were there, Lady Brigid.”

Eyvel hummed and shook her head in denial.

“I’m… my name is Eyvel. Eyvel of the Fiana Freeblades. You must be thinking of someone else… I’m sorry, uh… actually, what is your name?”

“It’s… it’s Finn. Of… nowhere in particular.”

“Well Finn, despite your confusion, I can still assure your safety here. Our village is proudly free of bandits and invaders. We’re too small to be worth noticing… not to mention we’re well protected. Not even the government pays attention to us here…” Eyvel smiled reassuringly as she pulled back the blankets of the bed, allowing Finn to lay down gingerly. 

“Not even the government..?”

“Mmm. Why? Are you in trouble with them?”

Finn remained dutifully silent. Despite the woman’s seemingly honest intentions, he had precious little trust to spare.

“I suppose it’s none of my business then, huh?”

More silence.

“Well,” Eyvel pulled the blanket back up. It was warm and patterned with beautiful shapes and colors. Finn wondered if she had made it herself. “You don’t have to share if you don’t want to. But I would like to say just one thing.”

“Mm?”

“You have two smart kids there, not to mention that you are clearly not a fool yourself. If you need a place to lay low for a bit in order to get away from bandits… or highwaymen… or… empires… the Fiana Freeblades are always looking for more hands.”

Finn didn’t respond, content with staring up at her with that same calculating yet tired look.

“Why don’t you rest on it. Heal those broken ribs of yours. We can talk when you’re feeling better. Though I will warn you, without healing magic, it could be months before you’re ready to move around again. Me and Mareeta are more than happy to provide a roof over your heads until then.”

Finn propped himself up on one elbow, a serious frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“We can’t stay for more than a night… we have to get moving as soon as possible. You are kind but-” he hissed as pain flashed across his face. 

“Whoa there soldier, hold your horses. Just one night of rest isn’t gonna heal a cracked rib, nevermind three. You’ll need time to patch yourself up, nevermind get strong enough to go back on the road. I’m not gonna lock you in the house… but I ask you to think on what I’ve said. We can keep you safe, and we can keep your kids safe.”

Finn’s face stilled, returning to an almost unnatural level of tepid calm.

“I will… consider it.”

Eyvel smiled.

“Good to hear! Now, why don’t I go make sure that the kids haven’t started any fires, hm?”


End file.
